


How to be a good friend

by Bean_Pate



Series: Dorm Life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bros helping bros, He's finally out of the gym, Hoseok character study, Kihyun cooks, Kind of OT7 poly feel, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Size Kink, Top Hoseok, a nice body worship feeling, because I'm weak for it, this is also a ode to Kihyun's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Pate/pseuds/Bean_Pate
Summary: Kihyun has standards and luckily Hoseok is finally out of the gym.





	How to be a good friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Quick break from Showhyuk, because the next one I have in mind it's a little bit angsty and I'm not ready yet to go there :(
> 
> But please, enjoy this homey porny thingy.

Hoseok turns the shower knob a little bit more to the right, bracing himself for the colder water. 

He read somewhere that taking cold showers and learning to resist the cold was a good practice both for physical and mental health. Right now he can resist for thirty seconds tops and only after he spent already ten minutes under almost scalding warm water. He turns the shower off and strokes the excess water out of his hair. He feels good. More energetic. His skin his tight over the muscles he just pumped in the gym and he enjoys the cut look in the empty changing room mirror. He tries a couple of poses, makes a mental note to work more on his trapezium next time, then gives up and takes a couple of selfies. You never waste a good pump and the professionally placed lights of the gym bathroom. They know that’s the place where you check your progress. Good lights are important.

Mid-way through his selfie process his stomach starts to rumble, so he lowers his phone and goes to his gym bag to get his protein shake.

He’s gonna have dinner with the others at the dorm later, Kihyun said something about having found the ultimate kimchi stew recipe and all of them are going to be guinea pigs. Except Hyungwon and Changkyun, who suck at eating spicy and are going to order pizza. Then Minhyuk is gonna see the pizza and just stuff his face with that. So basically him, Hyunwoo and Jooheon are going to eat a seven people pot of stew. Maybe he should have done more cardio. But he can always come back tomorrow morning before schedule, he reassures himself.

Working out and controlling his food and his vitamin and protein intake is the only thing that gives Hoseok the feeling of having things under control. It quiets his mind. He just has to sit down, do his reps, grind his teeth. There are no external factors involved. It’s a relief for his anxiety ridden brain. 

His muscles are like his armour. He feels safe hidden behind them. He’s not a skinny kid anymore. He’s safe now.

 

When he gets to the dorm and puts the keys in the lock he can already hear Kihyun scream.

“Lee Minhyuk put down that piece of meat right now or I’m gonna cut your hand and put it in the stew. Out of my kitchen!”

So it’s one of those evenings. Each one of them has a different way of relieving stress. Kihyun cooks. But since he’s an ambitious perfectionist, whenever he tries something new it backfires on him and he becomes a seven headed dragon of performance anxiety, until he puts the food on the table and sees everybody eating. That is the moment when he relaxes.

Hoseok just hopes it’s going to be ready soon because he’s starving. 

 

He walks in, kicks off his shoes and goes straight to put his gym stuff in the washing machine. Their dorm is already very close to being a chemical weapon, just by the sheer power of smelly trainers lying around everywhere. They have so much stuff just piled around that it looks more like a storage than a house. But they’re this close to making it big, and then they can move to a larger place. Or maybe even move out on their own, like Bambam did. It would be so strange to live alone though. Hoseok doesn’t think he’s made to live alone. He needs people around. But Kihyun would be the first one to get his own place, for his own mental sanity. He’s so sensitive to mess and dirtiness and seven young guys living together on a crazy schedule don’t create a very tidy and clean environment. He would probably get one of those modern minimalist apartments, all white and empty. He shudders at the idea, and his chest becomes a little heavy at the eventuality.

When they debuted, after years of struggles, his first thought was: these people are not gonna leave me. We’re in this together, for good. He didn’t even consider disbanding. He just focused all his energy to make the project work. And it’s working. They’re getting there. He can feel it. 

 

The dorm is filled with the velvety smell of the stew, and Changkyun is running around the living room tidying up and making space around the low table for everyone. Hyungwon is half asleep on the couch and Hyunwoo is dragging Minhyuk out of the kitchen to avoid pissing off the cook even more.

Jooheon is the other room talking to someone at the phone, by the tone of the call it’s work related and they’re not finding an agreement. 

 

Hoseok decides that the fastest way to get food is helping Changkyun, so he grabs bowls and chopsticks and paper towels and starts to set up the table.

 

Kihyun looks so small in the kitchen, hunched over the pots with his apron neatly tied over his butt. Sometimes Hoseok thinks he keeps wearing those skinny jeans at home off schedule just to torture all of them. 

 

He gets closer and tries to peek into the pot just to receive a wooden spoon strike on his hand and a death stare. He whines pitifully but Kihyun is stern.

“Go in the living room with the others, it’s almost ready” he orders.

 

Hoseok shuffles to the couch and lays himself over Hyungwon, who groans and stirs himself awake. “Hi hyung” Hyungwon greets him with half open eyes and just starts to stroke his back. Hoseok his grateful for the skinship. He needs the warmth and the closeness and luckily none of them have a fragile masculinity problem. They’re stuck together in a crazy demanding job, so they just try to get comfort how they can. Their intimacy is strong, they’re comfortable with each other bodies and they’re young and full of hormones. He honestly stopped counting the times he walked in on Minhyuk all over Hyunwoo. 

 

They have the fanservice they need to perform, the pairings that the company decides to focus more for each promotional period, but in the end the closeness and complexity of their relationship stays hidden from the public eye. He’s grateful for that. He’s grateful to have this men in his life and to be able to show his true self little by little. His feelings are intense but he doesn’t trust easily. This is his safe space.

 

Finally Kihyun emerges from the kitchen carrying the stew pot, followed by Changkyun with the pizza and drinks and they sit all around the table in excitement. The food is good. Very good. For the first minutes everybody is silent and focus on chewing, until Kihyun starts to lose his patience. “So, is it any good?” he asks and he receives a chorus of full mouthed praises. 

Hoseok loves when they can eat all together. It feels like family and it warms his heart. It doesn’t happen very often recently, between the puzzle of individual schedules and the collective obsession with diets, a lot of them ends up just skipping dinner or eating on their own or with whoever member is around. But dinners like this, homemade food, everybody around the same table, are a blessing. 

He realizes that without Kihyun all of this would never exists. He’s the glue keeping all of them together, professionally and in everyday life. He’s the voice of the group, so strong and recognizable, and he’s the one that keeps them from becoming savages, remembering them the basic human decency of having a clean house and clean clothes.

Right now Kihyun is involved in a very snappy conversation with Minhyuk.

“So what happened today? You came home early and started cooking like a madman still in your date clothes. Did the guy bail on you?”

Oh, a date. They don’t really have time to date properly and when they do it’s always inside the industry. It’s the only safe practice, assured reciprocal destruction is the best deal they can get. During pre-debut they still used dating apps or the occasional sauna afternoon for a quick hook up but now, between schedules and the obsessive control of their managers, there’s not much room to work with. 

He knew Kihyun had been looking around since ISACS, but he always struggles and Hoseok doesn’t understand why.

“He didn’t bail on me” Kihyun answers, offended, “we just weren’t compatible.”

“Another bottom, again?” Minhyuk says around a mouthful of rice.

“No, that was not the problem. It’s just that I have… standards, you know?” Kihyun says looking intently at his rice.

This is new. Hoseok wonders what kind of standards they are talking about. From what he remembers Kihyun is not as sex crazed as Minhyuk or Changkyun, so apart for the occasional friendly fuck with those two, he doesn’t really spend all this time in finding other partners. 

Now everybody is interested in what Kihyun’s problem is, especially Changkyun that is assuming his trademark “lost in my thoughts” expression. Kihyun pats his shoulder to reassure him and explains.

“With you guys it’s different. We have good communication, we play around and it’s familiar and fun. But sometimes I just want to get a good fuck, you know? Not much talking, just a performance of a certain level. Sometimes I just need it.”

Kihyun concludes and resumes eating to hide the embarrassment. 

Minhyuk’s reaction is muttering “Size queen” around a fake cough. 

Kihyun punches him and starts to assume a delicate shade of red. Hyungwon resurrects from his sleepy self and repeats “Size queen?” pointing at Kihyun and just collapsing into laughter. When he calms down he turns towards Hoseok and whispers “Does he know?” with a knowing smirk. Hoseok shakes quickly his head and tries to focus back on the food, but his brain is short circuiting and there’s no going back.

He’s never done anything with Kihyun. In part because Hyungwon takes up most of his attention and time from that point of view, their routines now established and reassuring, and when Hyungwon is away he instinctively looks for Hyunwoo (that often comes with a complimentary Minhyuk included and things are fun and loud and tend to get very kinky, very fast). He always appreciated Kihyun’s small but strong frame, and he has often rested his eyes on that small plump butt. But now the idea that Kihyun could be into Very Big Dicks is suddenly overwhelming. 

Hyunwoo senses the tension and changes subject with a random story from one of his dancers friends, and the group is back to talking nonsense and just chilling out.

When they’re all done, everybody leaves for different destinations. Minhyuk and Jooheon are going bowling, Hyunwoo goes to practice, again, and Hyungwon takes Changkyun and heads out for an unknown destination, not before grabbing Hoseok’s arm and whispering “You should show him” in his ear, in a very commanding way. 

Hoseok is still sitting in his spot on the floor while everyone disappears and now he’s there, mouth agape looking at the door closing behind Hyungwon, that waves smiling and gives him a thumbs up. 

Well, then. 

Kihyun is back in the kitchen and by the sound he just started loading the dishwasher and cleaning up. 

Hoseok grabs the table edge and gives himself a little pep talk.  _ You can do it. It’s just Kihyun and he said he needs it and you want to be a good friend. Hyungwon is ok with it. _

Hyungwon is always ok with everything. He has that kind of self confidence that allows him not to be jealous in a traditional way. After the Thing with Minhyuk ended and transformed in whatever cold war they’re having now, he got closer to Hoseok, but never in a possessive way. He likes being chill. Hoseok would love being able to be that chill.

Instead right now he’s trying to gather the courage to offer a friendly fuck to his very scary fellow member. It’s like all the absent minded dirty thoughts he had in the last five years about Kihyun are all collapsing in one point of his mind in this very moment and he’s feeling dizzy. 

Hoseok knows how to act smooth on camera, how to flirt with the audience, but real people are different. He’s terrified of being rejected. He thinks Kihyun likes him, he offered to apply the muscle lotion more than once after all. But they never really talked about feelings. Hoseok tried to have random hook ups when he was younger, but it’s really not his thing. He needs to feel a connection with the other person, he needs feelings. He doesn’t really know how Minhyuk manages to fuck around so much, that boy really is an over energized devil. He honestly lost count of how many asses he tapped in the industry and everybody is always happy to see him after. He must have an amazing good track record.

Hoseok doesn’t feel confident in his abilities. He knows people appreciate his body and that for some that alone would be enough, but not for him. He wants to be good and give pleasure to the other person at the best of his abilities and right now he feels like he’s going in front of the No Mercy judges all over again. 

He slaps his face to get it together and goes into the kitchen.

Kihyun is busy rinsing dishes and singing in a low sweet voice and Hoseok leans on the wall with his arms crossed and just listens to him for a while.

They really have been lucky to find him. He’s an amazing singer with an unique voice.

After a while Kihyun notices him and without interrupting his tidying up process asks “Are there more dirty dishes around? I’m gonna start this one now”.

“Nope” Hoseok answers, his tongue popping the second syllable and leaving his spot on the wall to inch closer. His walk may look predatory but he feels like he’s jumping into fire. 

Kihyun is again focused on the kitchen counter, so he doesn’t notice him until he’s behind him. Hoseok places his hands on the counter caging him with his arms, and leans closer to his ear

“But I have something else you may need”.

Kihyun jumps in surprise and turns around raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow and almost laughing in his face “I’m sorry, what?”

Hoseok feels his ears burning and backpedals crossing his arms and shuffling his foot on the ground like a five years old.  _ Smooth, Hoseok, smooth.  _

He clears his voice and tries again “I mean, your date sucked, and you cooked us this awesome dinner and you said you have standards and needs and I… could help with that?” he concludes, trying his best sultry look. It works so well with the fans but now, in their kitchen, with Kihyun looking at him in a mixture of confusion and amusement, it feels strange. 

“Ohhhhhh, I see.” Kihyun finally realizes. Hoseok feels Kihyun’s eyes on him, looking him up and down and thanks the universe for the pump he still has from the gym. He knows he looks at his best now. 

But Kihyun is still unimpressed. 

“I’ve seen your dick Hoseok, we clearly have different standards.” 

“You’ve never seen it fully hard” he counters. “I’m a grower, not a shower. Not everyone has bull’s balls like Hyunwoo, you know?”

Kihyun face shows an instant of surprise at that, before recollecting his composure and challenging him.

“Show me, then” he demands, leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms, waiting. 

Hoseok knows it’s his green light to try to blow this man’s mind, and removes his shirt in one fluid motion. 

Which doesn’t have the expected effect on Kihyun, that just starts laughing at him.

“I meant your dick” he says, but now Hoseok knows how to play the game. He inches closer to him, putting one hand on Kihyun’s small hip and the other on his cheek.

“I think you like what you’re seeing” he teases, before leaning in for a kiss.

He closes his eyes and when their lips touch it feels like walking into uncharted territory. They never kissed before, but their lips melt into each other easily, Kihyun’s head slightly tilted up and his mouth soft and pliant while he allows Hoseok to explore it.

They kiss for what it feels like ages, Kihyun’s small hands roaming on his back and holding on for dear life.

Hoseok loves the sweetness of it, the comfort in allowing his body to be close to someone he trusts and knows. He puts one leg between Kihyun’s and starts grinding his hips slowly. 

Kihyun moans in his mouth and starts fumbling with Hoseok’s pants, who takes the hint and just removes them along with his underwear in one quick gesture, before starting to unbutton Kihyun’s shirt, mouthing at his collarbones at the same time. 

Kihyun’s hand wraps around his length, and the whine that follows it’s not coming from his own mouth but from Kihyun’s, clearly happy with what he found. 

Hoseok slides the shirt off Kihyun’s shoulders and resume kissing his neck with dedication. “Do you want me, Kihyun-ah?” he asks, his nose buried in Kihyun’s neck and his head dizzy by the delicate flowery smell of his skin. He still feels a little bit unsure even if the very clear hard on in Kihyun’s pants should tell him otherwise. Kihyun grabs his face and looks him straight in the eyes. “If you don’t use that cock to fuck my brains out right now, I’m going to throw away all your proteins shakes and insoles”. Hoseok laughs at the threat and recovers enough confidence to spin Kihyun around and get his very tight skinny jeans out of the way. Which he’s wearing commando. He really wanted to get laid tonight, then. 

The way Kihyun’s small bubble ass plops out of the stretched fabric should be illegal. Hoseok can’t believe he’s never done anything to tap this, but he knows how he works. He’s never been one to make the first move. 

Kihyun’s skin is pale and soft and he applies the same cleaning obsessive behaviour he has for everything to his own body too, because he’s completely waxed. Everywhere. There’s not a single body hair to be found as Hoseok’s hands slide over the silky skin. He wonders if Kihyun realizes he’s a walking wet dream. Their bodies look so good together, the contrast between their sizes and shapes is oddly harmonic. Hoseok hugs Kihyun from behind and start pumping his cock while grinding his own on the small of his back. Kihyun is bracing himself on the kitchen counter and his breathing is getting loud and uneven. 

“Lee Hoseok put your cock inside me now, before I strangle you. I already prepped myself.”

He loves Kihyun’s cocky attitude. Maybe he can break him down a little.

He fishes a packet of lube from his pants and coats himself, before grabbing one of Kihyun’s ass cheeks with one hand and guiding his cock with the other over his pink hole. He stays there for a long second, before asking again “Are you sure? I’m afraid it’s gonna hurt.” 

Kihyun groans in frustration. “I am very, very sure I want you to fuck me. Let me feel it, come on” and the he pushes back on Hoseok’s cock. The moment his cock breaches the first ring of muscles Hoseok feels like he’s going to come on the spot. Kihyun is so tight, and his own cock looks even bigger sliding between those small ass cheeks. 

“Fuck… Yes” Kihyun grinds through his teeth, his knuckles white where he’s holding himself up. Hoseok grabs his hips, digging his fingers into the pale flesh, and bottoms out with a low groan. The pressure is mind blowing and he doesn’t know if he can survive starting to move in that tight heat.

Kihyun leans back on him, turning his head to search for his mouth. Hoseok holds him close, sliding one hand on his chest and kissing him like he’s a man starving for it. They’re so close, melting into each other and Hoseok feels safe and and a little bit overwhelmed by it. 

Kihyun starts to cant his hips a little bit and Hoseok gets the hint and follows suit with long deep waves of his hips. It feels amazing, and Kihyun is getting more and more vocal while Hoseok moves his hips around trying different angles to see all the breathy sounds he can get out of him. He finally finds the right one because Kihyun falls back forward on the counter with a loud “Fuck.. There.. Yes”. 

Hoseok smirks to himself and he’s ready for the final challenge. He grabs Kihyun’s wrists and brings them behind his back, holding them with one hand and grabbing his hip with the other. “You’re gonna come on my cock alone or not at all” he declares and all that Kihyun can answer is a low moan with his face on the cold marble. And then he holds that perfect angle and starts pistoning his hips harder and faster while Kihyun is becoming a blubbering mess and he can’t see because of the sweat in his eyes, until Kihyun arches in his climax, with a moan so loud and musical that everyone in the building will know that the fucking main vocal of monsta x just came untouched on the glorious big cock of his fellow member. 

Hoseok keeps fucking him through it, the spasms and clenching muscles pulling his own orgasm right out of him. He bottoms out deep and empties himself still holding Kihyun tight, before collapsing over him breathless.

“I can’t feel my legs and you’re heavy” Kihyun deadpans, and Hoseok comes back to himself quickly. He slides out carefully and then grabs Kihyun and carries him bridal style in the bathroom, while the other is just pliant in Hoseok’s arms. He lays Kihyun down in the bathtub and climbs in behind him, opening the hot water and starting to clean them up. 

After most of the sweat and bodily fluids are out of the way, he plugs the drain and lets the bathtub fill up, while he pours some scented oil that was there on the edge between the soaps. 

Once it’s filled he relaxes back taking Kihyun with him, and circling his chest with his fingers absentmindedly. 

“Gosh, I needed that” Kihyun finally speaks, “Thank you, Hoseok. Who knew you had this hidden talent.”

“Thanks” Hoseok replies shily, while kissing his forehead.

They doze off a little after that, Hoseok completely relaxed and warm with the feeling of having been able to give the other pleasure. He loves all of them so much and knows that he’s able to live his dream thanks to the combination of all their individual talents.

He’s awaken from his dreamy state by Kihyun voice, singing softly some american ballad and playing with the echoes that his voice creates in the small bathroom.

He joins him with some simple harmony, until they wrap it up with a nice belted out note.

“I want to write a song for you. A solo for your voice.” he tells Kihyun. 

Kihyun turns around to face him, his stare intense. “Write a good one and maybe you’ll have the chance to tap this ass again” he smirks, before giving him a small kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave comments and feedbacks, they're always helpful and much appreciated.
> 
> I hope this gave you pleasure ^^


End file.
